The True Game
by Trieze Khushrenada
Summary: An Avid FF player gets to realize his dream, and becomes a character in the game he loves so much.


The Real Game  
"What? That is the damn ending I get after over 40 hours of game play. God I need to write Squaresoft and complain." Matt said as he threw down his analog controller watching the credits roll of the end of Final Fantasy VII. "God man, Cloud beats the shit out of Sephiroth, and they give me this ending. I want my money back."  
  
"You think you could do better?" A soft feminine voice echoed through his room.  
  
Matt jumped from his bad and looked around, tossing open his window thinking it came from outside. He shook his head and looked at his door. He jumped over the corner of his bed, tossing the covers in the process as he threw open the door. His eyes widened as he looked down the hall. He only saw one of his cats run down the hall. He shook his head again and smiled. "I have been playing too long, I need to go outside more often." He closed his door and sat back down and saw Red XIII running up the cliff over looking a torn and tattered Midgar with two cubs close behind. "God this sucks!" Matt yelled at his screen. With the intensity of that game and the graphics of all the other FMV's. They could have done better on that ending!!" Matt shook his fist at the screen and then sighed.  
  
"I asked, do you think you could do better?" The feminine voice announced again.  
  
"What the hell!?" Matt said as his head turned towards the door again. "Now I know I heard that!" Matt's eyes scanned his room as the glow from his screen grew brighter. He looked at his screen as Aries face appeared from the blackened, empty television screen. "Okay, now I am seeing things?" He rubbed his eyes and blinked as he looked back up at the screen.  
  
"Oh, so you talk big, but when it comes down to it you are just as cowardice as all the others!" Aries said with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean by 'All the others'?" Matt asked, amazed that he was talking to his own television.  
  
"We know you think this is just a game. But this is life to us. You wanna see our lives, or are you like all the others?" The young flower girl said with a smile.  
  
"But... but you are only a character in a game. Squaresoft created you!"  
  
"Why don't you come see for yourself." Aries said as her hand reached out from the screen and grabbed Matt's. Matt tried to pull it away but it was no use. Out of nowhere Cloud appeared and yanked him in. Matt flew into the screen, he braced himself for the glass, but was pulled through. His eyes were flooded with thousands of colors as he followed Cloud and the flower girl as he seemingly flew into the Television. What the hell is going on? Matt thought as he looked down. He thought he saw Barret and Cid under him, he shook his head and closed his eyes. I've got to be dreaming. Matt opened his eyes just in time to see the green grass slam into his face. "AHHH fuck! Sonofabitch that hurts!!" Matt said as he sat back and held his face. Matt felt his nose and looked at his surroundings. It was a field filled with flowing grass, that seemed to roll with the wind. "Where....?" Matt slowly stood up on uneasy feet. "Where am I?"   
  
"He still doesn't get it does he?" A young brunette said looking over at Aries.  
  
Matt knew those curves, and that hair. It hung down to just above the ankle, a small white T-shirt and suspenders. Her brown eyes pierced into his soul as she walked over to him. She looked up at him and slowly lifted one of his arms. "Not very strong, I mean Cid Has more muscle than he does." She said winking over at am taller man holding a cigarette and a spear. She slowly walked around Him as if examining all his characteristics, trying to take in his whole personality just by his looks. "Well, I guess he'll do, I mean Sephiroth wont expect him.... Hell, Rufus wouldn't even suspect some one as scrawny as him." She smiled at Matt and walked back over by Cloud.  
  
"Now Tifa be nice. He still doesn't understand yet." Aries said.  
  
"Well maybe we should make him."  
  
Matt looked around and frowned as he saw what looked like Red XIII staring at him. "Huh? Make me what? Where the hell am I? And why did you dress your dog up Like Red XII?"  
  
"God, Not even Yuffie is that dense." A younger Black haired man said holding a rifle.  
  
"Be good Vincent, he is still a bit groggy from his trip." Aries said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I am not dense!!!" A short little sixteen year old said pounding her foot on the ground. "Hey do you think he has any Materia?"   
  
"Mat.... Materia?? You mean those small balls that are in Final Fantasy VII?" Matt asked holding his head.  
  
" I wish he would gain his senses." Tifa said bouncing a little. Matt watched as Cloud stole a quick glance at Tifa's chest, watching her large breasts bounce with each muscle movement. He smiled a little when Barret elbowed him and pointed to Aries, who was staring at Cloud with a scowl plastered over her face.   
  
"I... I have my senses. You all are.... Characters in Final Fantasy VII!!!" Matt said startled.  
  
Aries smiled as she set her staff on the ground. Her tiny frame leaning onto the metal object. Matt seemed to be in a daze, his wildest dreams were coming true. Aries and Tifa and Yuffie, all flesh and bone, real in every way. He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw a large white animal looking down at him. "Cripes!!!" He said as he jumped away. "Cait Sith!! I can't.... You all are real!!"  
  
"Well Duh!" Yuffie said as she stuck out her tongue. "What did you expect, we were a figment of your imagination. God where did you find this guy, Under a Adamantoise!?"  
  
Matt looked at her and chuckled. He was amazed, she was just like in the game, too big for her britches. He knew too well of her attitude, he also knew she was a thief, but a cute thief. He couldn't believe his eyes, he was in the world he loved so much. Final Fantasy. Barret, Cloud, Vincent, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Yuffie, Cid, Tifa, and Aries. How could he ever forget Aries, the young flower girl that stole his heart in the game. Even for a computer animated woman, she was still cute. No, she was gorgeous! But, why was he here, what did they want HIM for, he wasn't a fighter, or a hero, he dreamed that he was, but he was only.... Matt. Normal, ordinary Matt.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right, Sephiroth will never suspect him." Cid said.  
  
"Wha... wha... what did you say!?" matt said as his knees grew weak.  
  
Cloud raised his eyebrow and sneered, "So you know who Sephiroth is huh?"  
  
"Well Duh!!!" Matt said, starting to panic. Sephiroth, the most evil man ever to grace the gaming world with his presence. He was real, and in the same place he was, game world or not! Sephiroth's presence could be felt, even by Matt, an eerie, evil, foreboding presence. It was nothing like he had ever felt. He could feel the evil of the one man he truly feared. He would dream at night, and see Sephiroth's shining silver locks, flowing around him, seeing that Masamune blade shimmering in the lime light of fire. Now, that man was real.  
  
"But I thought Sephiroth was dead?" Matt asked.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that a man like Sephiroth could be killed Matt?" Cloud asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at yourself Matt." Ares said.  
  
"Yeah, it would really help." Yuffie chimed in.  
  
Matt turned around and looked into a shallow pool of water and gasped. His face was not his own. Long flowing silver locks thrust from his head, a sneer permanently plastered on his face. Large blue eyes looking back at him. No trace of himself anywhere. What was he looking at, a reflection? Or something Far worse? Matt touched the pale white skin of his cheek and saw the reflection do the same, his mouth opened wide as he fell to his knees in front of the puddle. His fingers trembling as he brushed a silver wisp of hair from his face. Matt sat back hard as he placed his hands on the ground to brace himself. He looked for some sort of reaction in the faces of those who surrounded him. No change in them as his eyes set on each one. Aries still smiled softly as she placed her hand on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud only winked and hefted his Ultima blade onto his opposite shoulder. Barret let a small sneer crawl slowly over his face, each wrinkle moving his gruff beard up over his lips. Vincent's eyes still only showing from his scarf that covered his mouth. Yuffie only stood with her hand on her hips as she tossed a red materia ball into the air. Tifa placed her hand firmly on her hip and tapped her foot and Cait Sith just stared off into space. Matt slowly got up as he watched Tifa's foot tap, the sound was loud, Matt's ears were pounding. The sound was slowly driving him insane. He grabbed his head and yelled in horror as he pounded the ground.  
  
"Would you stop that infernal tapping!!!" Matt yelled.  
  
He slowly stood up, his hand falling softly on the butt of the Masamune blade sheathed on his hip. The long black robe slowly cascading down his body.  
  
"Now looky here. Sephiroth is standing up." Barret said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, wonder what type of Materia we gave him?" Yuffie said bouncing slightly.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me.... You all want me to fight Sephiroth?" Matt said shaking.  
  
"No you Dork!" Yuffie giggled.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want you to fight him, you'd be killed like in an instant." Cait Sith said suddenly.  
  
"No, we only want you to assassinate him." Tifa said as she punched his shoulder.  
  
"And then take his place" Aries chimed in.  
  
Matt only shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Assignment  
"..... Matt"  
  
That voice.... I know that voice.  
  
"They want you to be me Matt."  
  
What? Sephiroth?  
  
"Yes Matt. They want you to Be me."  
  
What do you mean?  
  
"Be me. Show them the real Me."  
  
But... But this is a game.  
  
"No Matt, be my puppet. Destroy them all!"  
  
"Matt..... Matt wake up." Aries voice sounded into Matt's head like a bell.  
  
Matt's eyes flickered open as he was greeted with the soft flourescent glow of the light near the bed. The last thing he remembered was the field, the flowing grass. Where was he now? Matt sat upright. His eyes riveted on the wall, a large picture window showing a beach, the waves crashing against the shore. The salt from the frothing sea floated into his nostrils. The bright sun forcing it's way into his eyes. He squinted as he looked around. His eyes drifted downward. Those black clothes, light against his skin, but still feeling the burden of some unknown force. His head throbbed, his hands made there way up to his temples as he rubbed them slowly.   
  
"Hey! He is finally awake." Yuffie screeched as she slammed the door.  
  
Matt jumped as his eyes fell upon the young girl. "Where...." He looked out the window once more. "Is this Costa Del Sol?"  
  
Yuffie smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yup Casa De Cloud. Cloud has been so nice since we all met one another. He even let me bring Phil here on our last date. It got really hot......." The young rambunctious girl flushed completely over her face. "I'm gonna shut up now."  
  
Aries giggled and patted her on her shoulder. "That would be a good idea Yuffie."  
  
Just as Aries started to walk back over to Matt, Cloud burst through the door. His face was contorted in anger and frustration.  
  
"Somthin' amiss Cloud?" Tifa asked from the next room.  
  
"Yeah, they want to charge me even more for this place! I only paid 10,000 Gil for it!!" Cloud slammed his fist on the table. He looked up and stopped in his tracks. Matt was now standing at the window, staring out at the see. The look on his face was now serine, and calm. Cloud drew his Ultima Blade and swung at Matt. Matt only moved out of the way, without even looking. "Well it looks like his reflexes are coming through now. Maybe he Can pass for Sephiroth."  
  
"Better than any of you ever could." Matt said as he locked his hands together behind his back. He walked calmly over to Aries and sat down. She seemed to be nervous with his newly acquired attitude. "Yes I could pass as Sephiroth. I know him like the back of my hand."  
  
Cid walked out from the basement and eyed Matt. "Maybe we should discuss the plan?"  
  
"Yes, lets." Matt said.  
  
"Well it goes like this. Sephiroth is still alive, the Real Sephiroth, not the clones. He is somewhere in sector 7 slums in the wreckage of Midgar. The Avalanche have resurfaced and have been gathering info for me and Barret. We have found out that Sephiroth, has been coursing with Ruffus about bringing back all the control that Midgar had. But Sephiroth wants more, he wants the world. We need you to sneak in as him, kill him and then take over." Cloud said as he walked over and grabbed some blueprints. He quickly unrolled them and slapped them on the table in front of Matt. "This is how you are going to get in." Cloud pointed to the subway under Ruffus' tower. "You go in under the tower and head to the main floor. On the far left is a group of display motorcycles. The tower should be empty, just grab one of the bikes, and hit the highway. You'll need to get to the Sector 7 slums quickly. Go in through the sewers and then up to the Honey Bee inn."  
  
"Wait a minute, I am not going to dress in drag like you did." Matt said with as slight smile.  
  
Cloud stopped and looked up, a scowl over his face, his glare shot directly at Matt. "You wont have to, Just go to the playground from there and then hit the old church. Once inside the church, go up to the roof and slip down the Sector 7 pipes. You'll be on your own after we drop you off, but we will be in contact through the G.P.S. And after you kill Sephiroth, call us."  
  
"Look I got it. Just get me there." Matt said.  
  
To Be continued........ 


End file.
